


授权翻译 eventualities

by rejoice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejoice/pseuds/rejoice
Summary: 罗伊的一生中经受了太多痛楚。只有一半痛感是他自己的。
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	授权翻译 eventualities

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/20424254  
> 作者：izayoi_no_mikoto

禁忌|taboo  
在没有被下班后的出差，深夜的军事作战，或者是额外的文书工作占满时间时，罗伊马斯坦喜欢早早上床睡觉。  
就像他对大总统之位的野心，他的小信任圈，和他深植于心的自我厌恶，都被他归结于在伊修瓦尔歼灭战中的经历。不只一次，他在睡觉时被人粗暴地揪起来，被命令去烧死更多无辜的人；不止一次，他望着午夜的天空，星星和月亮一层烟雾和灰烬笼罩着，他徒劳地向并不存在的神祈求让他的意识沉眠。他学会了珍惜每一秒可以入睡的时间，即使离开了战场，这一点也始终伴随着他。他现在住在东方市，整齐铺砌着的柏油马路和他在军队服役时的可怖战场相去甚远，但说不好他什么时候就会被命令连着熬两天夜，所以最好还是随时随地睡觉，不要把现在的舒适环境当作理所当然。  
所以，在绝大多数情况下，罗伊尽可能在合理的时间回家，脱下深蓝色的军装，洗一个热水澡，穿上舒适的睡衣。有时他会读一章新出版的炼金术专著；有时他犒劳自己一小杯威士忌。不管怎样，他最晚也要在十点钟上床睡觉。今晚也不例外，只是没有喝威士忌。在9点49分，罗伊起身轻轻关掉了灯，回到床上钻进毯子里面。他的安全检查总是自动进行的，保护意识根植于他心中，以至于在无意识的情况下进行：窗户上了锁，手枪放在床头柜的抽屉里，刻着炼金术阵的手套一只放在床头柜上，另一只压在枕头下面。他几乎马上陷入了睡梦中，这是他在战场上养成的另一个习惯，他一直没能完全摆脱。  
他又梦到了那些。  
这也是，再正常不过的事了。

罗伊马斯坦会梦到很多他在白天假装自己已经忘却的事。  
烧焦的肉发出恶臭。  
阵阵热浪。  
无法辨认的尸体。  
休斯的眼神，丽莎的眼神，和映射出来自己的样子。  
还有尖叫，无休止的尖叫。

这天晚上，罗伊惊叫着醒来。  
这不正常。  
很长一段时间，他以为这是他梦境的残余——记忆和想象混合在一起，创伤形成了一种幻听，而他昏沉的大脑试图告诉他这都是虚假的幻觉。但当他睁开眼睛时，他的视线变得灰蒙蒙的，布满了一块块“黑色和红色斑点”，他的喉咙火辣辣地疼——  
但是，这不是梦，不是幻觉，也不是什么虚假的或想象出来的东西。这是真实发生在他身上的。他尖叫着醒来。  
罗伊在尖叫，因为他的左腿传来锥心的疼痛。  
这是他从未经历过的。他感觉他的腿被拆解了，有人剥离了他的肉，把肌肉从骨头上剜了下来，他的韧带被撕裂了，肌腱被撕裂了，腿被分解开来，变成一个个碎片，变成一个个原子。那是一种无法形容的痛苦，一种他无法想象的痛苦。这让他想吐。这让他想要昏倒。这使他想哭。这无疑是地狱，无疑是对他罪孽的惩罚，因为他处于他无能为力的折磨之中，他只能抓住自己的腿，难以抑制地不断尖叫——  
接着，痛感也袭击了他的右臂，仿佛右臂在被一点一点分解抽离，在一个少有的令人惊恐的清醒时刻，罗伊意识到他正在死去。

罗伊马斯坦没有死在这天晚上，但他会铭记这一天一直到死亡。

休斯抓住每个机会谈论他的挚爱格蕾西亚，就算没有机会，他也会自己制造一个炫耀的机会。罗伊几乎用尽全力来避免这些闲聊，但休斯除了固执和无可救药的爱之外别无所有，这两者组合在一起就让人窒息。罗伊所听到的比他想要了解的关于休斯亲爱的、可爱的、完美的、美丽的、聪慧的、令人疼爱的格蕾西亚要多得多，仿佛是在鼓励罗伊自己也去找一个这样的人。  
“我甚至都没有意识到我已经爱上了她，”休斯曾经有一次，甚至上百次用一种深沉而痴情的语调这样叹息，“当然，我知道我爱她，但我没有意识到我爱她，当我明白的时候，已经太迟了。”  
不知道过了多久，罗伊盯着卧室的天花板，浑身是汗，喘着粗气，痛苦最终变成了麻木，他终于意识到发生了什么。但到那时，已经太晚了。

他第二天早上去上班，因为他本该如此。但镜中那个脸色苍白，眼睛浮肿，神色紧张的男人已经出卖了他。事实上，当他走进办公室，丽莎向他敬了个礼，然后才恍然大悟。她惊恐地睁大了眼睛说：“大佐。”  
“只是又一个不眠之夜而已，中尉。”罗伊说，他懒洋洋地挥挥手打断她的话。他跌坐在座位上，身子往后一靠，双臂交叉放在脑后，瞟了中尉一眼，接着说，“而且是相当令人愉快的。”  
有人咳嗽了一声，丽莎眯起眼睛盯着他，心跳越来越快了，丽莎发出一声恼怒的叹息，就像一个不得不应对她滥情又追求超短裙的可恶上司的下属，“大佐，下一次请记住今天是星期几。”  
在那天的大部分时间里，他想办法避开了这个问题，但他知道他糊弄不了丽莎。正在罗伊开始以为他可以自由地回家时，丽莎在工作日结束时设下了陷阱。“你有太多文书工作没做，大佐。”她用一种专业的口吻说，眼里闪着严肃的光芒。“你今天要留到很晚。” 好像是为了证明自己的观点，她把一堆文件倒在他的桌子上，然后立正站在那里，直直盯着他看。  
罗伊不确定她是在为了这样的时刻积攒文书工作，还是凭空捏造出了这么多。  
罗伊无奈地叹了口气，把第一张纸从纸堆上拽下来，盯着它看，“剩下的人可以走了。”他说，这显然是在遣散旁人，然后他签署了那个文件。尽管如此，所有人还是花了大约一个小时的时间填写申请表，请假申请、任务报告和出院证明，才让他和丽莎独处。不过她知道最好不要在东方司令部内说出她的想法，因为这里隔墙有耳。所以她一直等到他们走到街上，天空一片漆黑，没有星星，路灯发出微弱的光，她才用低沉而紧张的声音说：“大佐？”  
“中尉，这不是需要你操心的事。”  
“但是大佐——”  
“我说了没什么。”  
她突然停住脚步。罗伊接着往前走了几步，但他还是停下来了。他低头看着街道，希望自己能一走了之。  
他转过身来。  
丽莎表情坚定，眉头紧锁，眼神锐利而坚定。“大佐，”她说，“你让我督促你坚持走自己的路，你让我成为你的判断力。”她毫无谄媚或含糊不清，“大佐，这正是我在做的。”  
罗伊缓缓地叹了一口气，“那不重要，”他回答道，这次他说话时看着她的眼睛，“我只是感受到了我应该感受的，但那并不重要，他们现在可能已经死了。”  
“他们？”丽莎皱起了眉，然后她瞪大了眼睛，脸上露出理解的神情，“大佐——”  
“或许也没有，”罗伊说，“很多人能在两次截肢后活下来，但不管怎样，这都不重要。”  
他有一段时间没有见过丽莎露出这种恐惧的表情了，军队已经把这个感情从她身上抹去了，但她的脸色还是发白了，“大佐——”  
“什么也没有变，中尉。”罗伊厉声说，“任务也没有变，什么也没有改变。”  
她吞咽了一下，然后闭上了眼睛，就只有一秒钟。当她再次睁开眼，她已经振作起来了，她扬起了下巴，表情恢复了沉稳，说：“是的，长官。”  
罗伊转身向家的方向走去，“哦，还有中尉。”  
“怎么了大佐？”  
“这件事不能让任何人知道。”  
她毫不犹豫：“是的，长官。”

没过多久，罗伊就收到了一个关于国家炼金师候选人的提示。两个炼金术师，兄弟，很有天赋，线报说。里塞布尔。作为东部级别最高的炼金术师，罗伊前往调查。乘着一列去里塞布尔的火车，去往一个尚未从伊修瓦尔内战中恢复过来的乡村小镇，悠闲地走到据说炼金术师兄弟居住的房子。  
就在那里，罗伊看到了他成为伊修瓦尔内战英雄以来最可怕的场景。  
“大佐，”丽莎声音里带着惊慌，“这是——”  
罗伊没有回答，或者说他回答不上来。她不明白，因为她从她父亲那里学到的事，因为墨水烙在她的皮肤上又被烧毁，她不是一个炼金术师，这意味着她不明白，也不能明白，即使是罗伊也只能理解炼成阵的一小部分，但即使是这些碎片也足够了，太多了，甚至只有一半，哪怕是四分之一，哪怕是很小的一部分——  
“他们在哪？”罗伊喃喃道，把他的眼光从可怖的血迹和密布地面的伤痕上移开。“他们在哪？！”  
他很快发现他们在一个邻居家。那里有一个老妇人，身材矮小，脸上满是皱纹，用颤抖的手指拿着一根长长的烟斗，她的眼神悲痛欲绝。有个女孩在发抖，肩膀耷拉着，红肿的眼睛里满是泪水。屋子里还有一套空盔甲，它垂着头，眼窝里闪着不自然的光。  
那里有一个男孩。  
他是一个虚弱可怜的男孩，无力地坐着，精神极其紧张。他失去了两个肢体，右臂和左腿，消失了。  
罗伊长久地看着他。  
这不是决定性的证据，根本不能证明任何事。但他不需要证据。他知道，可是已经太迟了。

但有一簇火焰在这个男孩的眼中燃烧。

·决意|resolve  
他本打算不把这件事告诉任何人，但也许是天意——或者说是命运，是上帝，或者是该死的运气出卖了他。  
上午十点三十七分，丽莎正在训斥比预定的“吸烟时间”晚归了七分钟的哈勃克。“但是中尉！”哈勃克发出抗议。  
“没有但是，”丽莎打断了他，一侧的眉毛挑起，“如果你要离开去吸烟，那么你会迅速地回来。”  
“可那里有个女孩！”哈勃克说，“她是那么的动人！魅力四射！我从来没有见过那样美丽女士！”他双手在胸前挥舞，和他所说的魅力截然不同，“你见到她就会知道那是怎样的感觉了！”  
丽莎无动于衷的表情没有丝毫松动。  
哈勃克受到了打击，绝望地转向罗伊。“大佐！”他恳求，“快来支持我！有些时候就是要为了女人抛弃一切！”  
这给了罗伊一个暗示，让他加入一个圆滑卑鄙的协议，或者是一个同样卑鄙的嘲笑，他们中的一些人不用自己上街追女人。所以他张开嘴准备说话——  
但他什么也没有说出来，他眼前一片空白。  
痛苦，像烈火，像雷霆。就像一根百万伏特的电线塞进了他的胳膊和他的腿，炸得他神经发麻，所有的声音都消失了，只听见一阵模糊的、尖锐的嗡嗡声。隐约地，仿佛在远处，他能感觉到自己的肌肉在抽搐，听到自己的喉咙在呜咽，但那是从很远的地方传来的，由于左腿和右臂充满了可怕的痛苦，这种感觉变得模糊和遥远。  
然后就像梦一样，这种感觉逐渐消失了。  
罗伊喘着粗气眨了眨眼睛，把斑点从视线里驱逐出去。他觉得世界仿佛倾斜了，他的思维变得模糊。然后他意识到，世界没有变，他才是那个倾斜了的人。  
“大佐！”  
“菲利曹长！快去叫医生！”  
“大佐你能听到吗？大佐！”  
罗伊咳嗽了一声，深吸了一口气。他躺在地板上，脸颊贴着硬木地板。他从椅子上摔下来了吗？他一点也不记得了。他尝试着用一只胳膊肘撑起身子。  
“大佐，”丽莎说，她呼吸慌乱，眼睛瞪大，蹲在他面前，她双手悬空，好像既害怕触碰他，又害怕不去触碰他，“怎么——”  
“我没事，”罗伊声音嘶哑，他摇了摇头，紧紧闭上眼睛，又重重地呼吸一下，“我没事。”他重复了一遍，努力让自己站起来。  
“菲利曹长，”丽莎说，“医生——”  
“不要叫医生，”罗伊打断了他，“我很好。”  
“大佐，你一点也不好——”  
“我好得很！”罗伊咬牙切齿地说，“我没有任何问题。”  
“原谅我不服从命令，但我认为每个人都不认同，”哈勃克说，“大佐你——”  
“我没事。”罗伊又说了一遍，“菲利，不需要医生。”  
菲利抬起头，听筒僵硬地举在空中，“马斯坦大佐。”他有些无奈。  
“没有医生要来，”罗伊加重了语气，费力从地板上站了起来。他靠在桌子上，紧紧抓着右肩，“我没事。”  
丽莎马上站了起来，“恕我直言，大佐——”  
“我相信那不是他。”法尔曼镇静地说。  
罗伊合上眼睛。  
“什么？”哈勃克往后退了好几步。  
丽莎恍惚地看着罗伊，“我以为你说他们已经死了。”她轻声说。  
“我说过他可能死了，”罗伊咬紧牙说。“我也说过他可能没死。很显然他没有。”  
丽莎盯着他，紧抿双唇，眯起眼睛。后来，他意识到了自己的错误：“他”可能已经死了，“他”没有。罗伊只有知道那确实是一个“他”才能这么说。只有他们已经遇到了。只有他能识别出他感受到痛苦的人，他才会用“他”。  
但她没有露出惊讶的表情，没有疑惑，没有指责，没有一丝一毫的怀疑。罗伊明白她知道了。她知道了。  
他又想起来，她是半年前和他一起去看艾尔利克兄弟的人。  
罗伊一只手按着太阳穴，尝试着思考。但至少他把支离破碎的尊严拼凑起来了，“菲利，我不需要医生。”  
吃惊地睁大双眼，没有再说话，菲利挂掉了电话。  
“等一下，”哈勃克说，眼睛张大，“你是说——”  
“闭嘴。”布莱达打断了他。  
罗伊活动了活动肩膀，疼痛还在持续，但一点一点减弱了。他的腿也是，越来越恢复正常。爱德华·艾尔利克在做什么？是什么会让残肢遭受极度的痛苦？他想不清楚，他已经太疲惫了。“没关系，”他说，“什么也没有改变。”  
丽莎仍然用痛苦的目光看着他，但她恢复了镇静。“这改变不了什么，”她附和道。然后，她狠狠地瞪了她的同伴一眼。“这不会泄露给其他人，”她说，这是一个警告，同时也是一个威胁。“任何人。”  
她周围的男人都点头，吓得顺从了。罗伊扫视了一下这群人。他们都是好人，他们可以被信任。他们不愿透露这样一个事实：罗伊·马斯坦，这位国家炼金术师，以大总统之位为目标，一路高升，却有着人类所知的最大弱点之一。  
他倒在他的办公椅上，手仍然握着他的肩膀。爱德华·艾尔利克，他想，你怎么了？

半年后，当爱德华·艾尔利克在去中央参加国家炼金师认证考试的路上来到东方市时，他找到了答案。罗伊从艾尔利克兄弟事实上的监护人比拿可·洛克贝尔那里得到了消息；他知道爱德华的预计到达时间。他提前十分钟到了车站，不知道会发生什么。  
火车进站了，爱德华·艾尔利克走上站台。他两脚一蹬，平稳而毫不犹豫地走着，右手拿着一个袋子，在灯光下闪着银光——  
现在罗伊想起来了，他听说安装机械臂是一种痛苦的经历。  
罗伊摇了摇头，恢复了镇定。他大步走过去，穿过人群。“爱德华·艾尔利克，”他说。  
听到自己的名字，爱德华转过身来。“嘿，”他说，然后继续用审视的眼光打量着罗伊，带着一种漫不经心、目空一切的态度，就像一个从未学过尊敬长辈的十二岁孩子。  
十二岁，他只有十二岁。差不多一年之前他尝试了人体炼成，失去了左腿和右臂，现在他用机械臂站立着，他的金发长得很快，已经可以在脑后束在一起，他的眼睛有着蓬勃的光彩。  
“马斯坦大佐！”爱德华有一点惊讶地说，罗伊不确定爱德华能否记得他，“奶奶没有告诉我你会在这里等我，我还以为你是个大人物。” 他朝罗伊得意地笑了笑，莽撞无礼又自信满满地准备参军，他才十二岁。  
我能保护他，马斯坦想，我会去往最高层然后保护所有与我相比处于低层的人，他也是一样。这是我能想到保护他的最好方式。  
罗伊伸出手，“爱德华·艾尔利克，欢迎来到东方市。”  
爱德华得意地笑了起来，抓住罗伊的手。机械臂，摸起来很凉，金属非常光滑，可以像血肉之躯一样活动，是造成这么多痛苦的根源。  
我会保护你，罗伊想，我永远也不会让你知道。

痛感|realization  
爱德华·艾尔利克成为了钢之炼金术师，被安排在罗伊麾下。  
“你是找到他的那个人。”布拉德雷总统说，他的眼中闪过微弱的光，他用那种罗伊讨厌的分辨不清隐藏着威胁或是掩盖着玩笑的语气说，“我相信你会把他打造成合格的军人。”布拉德雷微不可察地停顿了一下，“也可能训练他不要威胁着攻击大总统。”  
罗伊让自己往后退了一些，“我会尽全力，阁下。”  
“回东方市的路上小心。”  
罗伊迅速地向他敬礼，他的背挺直，他的脚跟哒哒地合在一起。“是的阁下！”当他看着大总统走开时，他能想到的只有，谢天谢地。谢天谢地。

罗伊不相信上帝——大多数炼金术师都不相信——但如果真有上帝的话，罗伊可能欠他几句感恩的祷告。是的，是他找到并确认了爱德华·艾尔利克的身份，是他提名他参加国家炼金师认证考试的，但这并不能保证什么。如果罗伊·马斯坦知道一件事，那就是无法保证。  
这位新上任的钢之炼金术师本可以被派往亚美斯特里斯的任何地方。  
但他被派到了罗伊这里，就像是天意一样。  
感谢上帝。

作为爱德华的上司，罗伊几乎完全掌握着他的军队任务，他谨慎地安排任务。这是一种微妙的平衡之举。从长远来看，钢之炼金术师可能是一个很好的的盟友，是登上高层的宝贵资产。但如果罗伊的牌打得不好，这个钢之炼金术师也可能成为一个危险的对手，一个既不能摧毁也不能克服的障碍。更糟糕的是，他可能会成为罗伊的弱点。  
所以他花了心思给爱德华下发任务。让他有价值，但不要太过突出；给他危险的任务，但不要太过危险，来让他获得经验。让他思考，但不让他接触太深。  
让他在自己身边，但不能太亲近。  
罗伊从小任务开始。在东方市有一场搜捕行动，有个逃犯，他甚至不是炼金术师。罗伊让爱德华加入了追捕队伍。“钢，你随时待命，以防他们需要支援。”他说着，竖起手指，给了爱德华一个最严肃的表情。“除非他们特别要求你帮忙，否则你不能进去。”  
爱德华哼了一声，轻蔑地挥了挥手，罗伊认为这意味着他明白了。五个小时后，罗伊发现自己错了，偏偏是在和古拉曼开会时，一阵灼热的疼痛突然穿透了他的右大腿。罗伊在座位上抽搐了一下，忍住了那半是惊讶的尖叫。“马斯坦？”古拉曼隔着眼镜凝视着他问道，“有什么事情吗？”  
古拉曼挑起了眼眉，“有什么紧急的事吗？”  
是很紧急，他很疼，他受伤了。“还没有紧急到打断我们棋局的地步。”马斯坦向前走了一个兵。  
他成功地在八分钟内让自己被自己将军，并且看起来都不像是他试图放弃比赛。“又是您的胜利，阁下。”罗伊夸张地叹了口气说，“总有一天我会打败你的。”  
“你当然可以试试。”古拉曼说，他的眼睛闪着狡黠的光。  
最后，罗伊终于逃脱了。他快步跑回自己的办公室，大步穿过大厅——砰的一声，砰的一声把门关上，用力太大，以至于他的每个下属都跳了起来，睁大眼睛盯着他。“大佐？”丽莎问道。  
“我需要一份搜捕报告！”罗伊吼道，“关于钢的伤情。”  
大多数人脸上露出了同样的困惑表情，只是程度不同。丽莎是唯一一个眼里露着惊恐的人。“大佐。”她说，肩膀僵硬，声音里充满了警告。  
“大佐，你是从哪里听说的？”布莱达皱着眉问，“我们没有收到任何报告——”  
“我知道我们没有收到报告，”罗伊打断了他的话，“所以我现在需要一份，马上。”  
“等一下，我们没有收到报告，那么你是怎么知道钢之炼金术师受伤了的？”哈勃克问。  
“大佐。”丽莎说，声音比之前更加尖锐。  
他本打算不告诉任何人，但情况改变了。变化是迅速的、残酷的，是不可避免的。“你以为我还能怎么知道他受伤了？”罗伊咆哮道。  
办公室陷入沉默；人们一开始很困惑，但后来都惊呆了，说不出话来。“大佐，”法尔曼终于开口了，“您的意思是说，艾尔利克少校是……”  
“给我报告！”罗伊又一次喊道。  
四处发出咒骂的声音，菲利拿起了电话，哈勃克快速走出了门，“大佐，那是什么样的伤？”布莱达问他。  
罗伊紧紧地闭上了眼睛。“刀伤。”他慢慢地说。“我认为。”这一点也不像因人体炼成而失去四肢的痛苦，同样也不像机械臂和神经连接的痛苦。而是一种利落的、刺穿皮肉的痛苦。“刀伤。”他重复道，睁开了他的眼睛，“或者是一把剑，某一种剑那样。”  
法尔曼眉毛紧蹙，“18406D号囚犯以使用自制炸药闻名，”他一边说，一边沉重地敲着手指。“他过去曾使用金属碎片作为弹片制作炸弹，但没有关于他使用刀或其他刀刃武器的报道。虽然这并不能排除他在逃跑时用刀防御的可能性，但这确实意味着他可能并不擅长使用刀。”  
如果它来自法尔曼令人叹服的记忆库，那它一定是真的。罗伊缓缓呼出一口气。这是微不足道的安慰，但总比没有好。  
“从那以后他就没有受伤过，”罗伊说，“我想这没什么大不了的，但我还是立刻要一份报告。”  
“我们会弄清发生了什么。”丽莎说，从她嘴里说出来的话，就像一句誓言。

不到一小时，菲利就得到了最新消息。“他被送进医院了，大佐，”他回复。“腿部受了轻伤，需要缝合，但有望完全康复。他很快就可以出院了。”  
罗伊试着深呼吸，吸气，吐气。  
他紧握的拳头放松了。

苦痛（上）| agony, partⅠ  
电话响起了，“大佐，是休斯中佐打来的。”  
但当他接起电话，没有任何回应。

血从门上滴下来，在电话亭里汇成一片，溅在玻璃门上。鲜血浸透了格蕾西亚和艾丽西亚的照片。

棺材是黑檀木的，在阳光下闪着光泽。它被埋在了一个写着悲剧的墓碑脚下。  
“你说得对，”丽莎轻声说，“下雨了。”

回想起来，只有生理上的疼痛会分享真是太幸运了。

窮余|desperation  
三年了。三年多来，他一直让自己远离麻烦，或者至少是避免给他本人直接带来危险，现在一切都崩溃了。  
她在生长。他手里拿着贤者之石，她从那里面长出来，以它为中心，围绕着它。重塑自己，她的衔尾蛇纹身，她那得意洋洋的嘴唇，她那修长的手臂，她那像利爪一样优雅的手指。  
麻烦，她就是那个自己试图远离的麻烦。然后——  
难以想象的、难以言喻的疼痛，一把白热的匕首刺穿了他。混蛋，罗伊低头看向自己的身体，他在，他在拉斯特的手上。  
他被拉斯特的手刺进了左边，她的指甲像魔爪一样从他的背部穿透出来。  
“太遗憾了。”拉斯特说，她雪白的皮肤、嬉笑的神情显示着她的胜利。“你真的做出了很大的牺牲。”  
然后她从他的躯干上抽出一只手，带出了淋漓的鲜血和一部分他的内脏，他瘫倒在石头上，痛苦得睁不开眼睛。  
他的手套被撕碎了，他的身体不听使唤。“享受地看着你的部下死在你面前吧。”拉斯特发出咯咯的笑声，她离开时鞋跟发出咔哒声，她把他们交给了命运。  
罗伊吸了一口气，差点呛咳起来。血，到处都是血。他颤抖着把手按在身体左侧；他的手陷进了自己腐烂的皮肉里。哈勃克就在他身边，喘息着，呻吟着。  
“哈勃克……”罗伊咬紧牙关发出声音，“哈勃克少尉！”  
即使有回答，罗伊也听不见；他的耳朵里只听到微弱的嗡嗡声。他的头脑是模糊的，神志不清。他能感觉到血液从身体里涌出，从手指间渗出，浸透了衬衫，流到了地上。有太多血了，他失血过多。他把伤口压得更紧了，每一秒都是纯粹的痛苦，但还是血流不止。他试图集中注意力，但却无法思考。情况有多糟？如果他能止住血，他能活下来吗，还是有什么重要的器官损坏了，无法挽救？他不知道，他对人类生物学只略知一二。爱德会知道的。爱德——  
爱德。  
爱德也在感受着这些，在离中央市很远的某个地方，爱德蜷缩着身子，痛苦得透不过气来，感受着罗伊的疼痛，感受着罗伊在失血，感受着罗伊死……  
不。  
罗伊艰难地抬起头，眯起眼睛在黑暗中搜寻。他的视线开始模糊，边缘逐渐变成灰色，但他的目光最终还是落在了手套上。血迹斑斑，撕成碎片，没有用了。他咬紧牙关，把颤抖的手从伤口上移开，摸索着腰间的刀，把它从鞘里拽出来然后翻身趴在地上，不知道为什么，他没有疼到尖叫。他把一只手平压在地板上，手掌贴着血和石头。把刀尖按在手背上。  
小小的刺痛对他来说毫无意义，血滴从他的皮肤里渗出，这一步很重要。他的视线变暗了，但他不需要看，他熟悉这个炼成阵就像他熟悉他的中尉的背……还是算了。  
最后一刀刺在他的皮肤上，然后刀从他手中滑落，砸在地板上。保持清醒，罗伊。他盲目地乱抓，终于又找到了约翰的打火机。他翻了个身，仰面躺着；一声呻吟从他的喉咙里挣脱出来，他眼前一片黑暗，感受着痛苦，纯粹的痛苦。  
他扯开他那撕破的、血淋淋的衬衫，把它从仍在淌血的伤口上拉了出来，塞进了自己的嘴里。他紧咬着那块布，尝着血的铁锈味。不去看他伤口的皮肉，不去看有没有血，有没有肠子，有没有骨头。  
坚持住，他朦胧的意识说，对不起，爱德，我很抱歉。  
他使劲咬住那个临时塞在嘴里的布料，按下打火机，发动他刻在皮肤上的炼成阵。

他以为他已经熟悉了疼痛。  
但他并没有。

孤立|isolation  
被布拉德雷，也就是愤怒打败是令人恼火的、可怕的、羞辱的。罗伊那群信得过的下属已经被分散去了；丽莎几乎成了人质。但他有应急计划。他有未被监听的电话线路，代号，密码，线人网络，多个城市的安全屋。他有用生命、用一生来信任他的人。即使他们不在他的直接指挥下，即使他们分散在全国各地，他们都是他的人，他们齐心协力为一个共同的目标而努力，明白他们要么一起胜利要么一起失败。  
但有一个人他从来没有想过纳入他多年以来的计划中，但他也同样信任他，那就是爱德华。  
他的团队知道，当罗伊突然退后一步或停住脚步，当罗伊咬紧牙关，抓住自己的肩膀或腿时，他的团队知道这意味着什么。他们不需要问，也不需要问该怎么办，因为他们知道。他们的关心和沉默同样是绝对的。  
现在，办公室里，全都是那些效忠大总统的下属，一个人他的人也没有。

他和圣诞夫人的几个姑娘有过几次约会，他在自己的办公室里装腔作势地打调情的电话，无视他的下属皱眉、翻白眼或用手互相示意。他在布拉德利国王警惕的衔尾蛇之眼之下存活。  
他让阿列克斯·阿姆斯特朗写一封介绍信，把艾尔利克兄弟送去布利克斯，他不认为在那里艾尔利克兄弟还会遇到危险。  
最后，直到危险发生了，他也想象不出那是怎样发生的。

他在餐厅碰到了丽莎。“大佐，”她说，带着恰到好处的热情，恰到好处的专业态度。“很高兴再次见到你。”  
“中尉。”他向她点头示意，“我们应该叙叙旧。告诉我，你最近怎么样？”  
于是他们坐了下来，罗伊偷偷拿出一支笔和一张纸，丽莎给他讲了很多老战友的故事，不过其中大部分都不存在，他在桌子底下匆匆记了下来。他们又说了一些故事，一些无聊的废话。然后罗伊看了看他的怀表，十二点四十六分。他从桌子上站起来，把表和纸滑进口袋里。“恐怕我得回去工作了，”他带着歉意的口气说。  
“当然。很高兴再次见到您，大佐。”丽莎回答道，然后他们就分道扬镳了，就好像这次上级和下级的短暂会面早已被抛掷脑后。  
罗伊去了洗手间，把自己关在隔间里，锁上门，坐在马桶上。拿出他的笔记，开始破译。单词分解成字母，再重新组合成单词。塞利姆·布拉德雷是人造人。  
罗伊盯着自己歪斜的笔迹，呼吸急促。  
然后疼痛突然袭击了他，毫无预兆，就像往常一样。

如果有什么区别的话，那就是它发生的时间和地点。因为如果它发生在公共场合，如果有人看到他，如果有人意识到发生了什么……  
但这并没有发生，也没有人能意识到，罗伊独自忍受了折磨。

感觉就像有根棍子扎进了他的身体。热得像烙铁，却又冷如冰。直接刺穿他，刺穿肌肉、器官，他粗喘着弯下腰。笔从他突然无力的手中滑落；那张纸在他痉挛的手指下皱成了一团。  
爱德，他想。他之所以没有大声喊出来，唯一的原因是极度的痛苦夺走了他对身体的控制力。  
罗伊以前也有过这种感觉，或者类似的感觉。拉斯特的长爪刺穿他的身体，几乎就是这样。他差点失血而死。他能活下来的唯一原因是他对伤口进行了烧灼，使伤口愈合。他用火焰烧自己的身体。  
但爱德不能。  
爱德不会火系炼金术。  
爱德被什么东西刺穿了，直接刺穿了身体，他就要失血而死了。  
罗伊瞪大了眼。“爱德。”他沙哑地呼唤。疼痛还在持续。“爱德，”他重复道，疼痛没有减轻。“爱德，”他恳求道，疼痛还在继续。

不到一分钟，也许两分钟。  
但这似乎是永恒，因为他在痛苦中挣扎，知道爱德现在奄奄一息。

当罗伊苏醒过来时，他瘫倒在浴室隔间的墙上，仍然抓着自己的腹部，手臂也传来刺痛。仍然疼痛，过于尖锐，罗伊却觉得减轻了许多。  
但已经减轻了不是垂死之人的痛苦，而是幸存之人的痛苦。

罗伊喘着气，好像这是他以前从未呼吸过的空气。他弯下身子，蜷缩起身体，汗湿的前额靠在膝盖上。爱德，他想，痛得头晕目眩，但也舒了一口气。艾德，你活着。不管怎样，你还活着。  
他给了自己一点时间，就一会儿。闭上眼睛，用手按住自己那可怕的伤疤，吞下酸水和胆汁。然后他强迫自己挺直身子，把笔从地板上捡起来放进了口袋。戴上一只手套，手指颤抖地打了响指，把写着“塞利姆·布拉德雷是人造人”的纸烧成灰烬，然后把它冲进了厕所。脱下手套，打开隔间的门，走到水池边，洗了手。看着镜子里自己憔悴的脸，这是他承受了太多痛苦的证据。  
他想去找他的队友，想要告诉他们发生了什么，让他们把北壁布利克斯的最新消息告诉他。他的队友会理解他，会按他吩咐的去做，赴汤蹈火为他提供爱德华状况的报告，不会问任何问题，也没有必要问任何问题。但他的团队不在这里。他不得不走出卫生间，回到办公室，假装下属是向别人而不是他汇报工作。他们什么也看不见，他们不可能知道。不能让他们有丝毫的借口去怀疑任何事情。  
罗伊让自己深呼吸了一下，就一次。然后他洗了脸，用手指捋了捋头发，弄直了上衣。当他再次看向镜子里的人时，他是马斯坦校，国家炼金术师，久经沙场的女人杀手，即将被牺牲的人，一个失去了最信任的伙伴，被敌人包围，没有真正的威胁，没有真正的权力，什么都没有的人。  
这是一个完美的伪装，是一个无可挑剔的谎言。  
罗伊把一只手按在他的身侧，他的伤口还在隐隐作痛。要活下去，艾德。他想，我会和你一起忍受任何痛苦。只要你活着。

苦痛（下）|agony,partⅡ  
这是一种令人盲目的、炽热的愤怒。那是他血液的猛烈撞击，是耳朵里震耳欲聋的轰鸣，是指尖上地狱之火的灼热。那是一种复仇的满足感，伴随着每一声尖叫在他内心膨胀，威胁着他的肺衰竭和心脏停止跳动，因为这还不够，还不够。  
有一支冰冷的枪管正指着他的头。丽莎绝望的颤抖着的声音在他耳边回响。他咬紧牙关，控制住自己颤抖的手。  
恩维向他尖叫，用满是泪水的眼睛瞪着他。杀手。这些污物夺走了罗伊认识的最好的人的生命。凶手。夺去一个人的生命太容易了。这一切都是恩维应得的，这都是休斯应得的。  
“钢，把他给我。”罗伊嗓音嘶哑。  
“不。”爱德回他。  
“把他给我！”罗伊怒吼着。  
“我拒绝！”  
这是一种令人盲目的、炽热的愤怒。它像火一样在他的心中里燃烧。它势不可挡，燃烧了罗伊的理智，愤怒、仇恨让他有嗜血的冲动，想要把一切都烧毁。

也许这是幸运的，只有身体上的痛苦可以分享。因为有那么一会儿，就那么一会儿，只是心跳的一瞬间，在疑惑、理解、蔑视和愤怒之间的某个空隙，艾德盯着他，仿佛这世界上除了他什么都没有，但他的眼神近乎恐惧。

绝望|despair  
“你会进行人体炼成。”他们威胁他，要求他，命令他。  
他们把他的手固定住，用利剑穿过他手套背面的阵列，穿过柔软的肌肉和脆弱的骨头。他能感觉到疼痛，但这种疼痛与他所知道的即将发生的恐怖相比，只是一粒微不足道的尘埃。

他看到了超越他的认知的事情。可怕却又辉煌，让人难以形容。如果一个人看得太多，他会发疯的。当他睁开眼睛时，他什么也看不见了。在他清醒的一瞬间他想，至少失明不疼。

“左边！”丽莎喊，她的声音不管在哪里他都能听见，不论何处。罗伊转过身，在空中挥舞手臂，他的打出了响指。炼金术阵就在他的心中，清晰的仿佛他可以真的看到它。  
他能感觉到他的火焰撕裂空气，感觉到炙热，感觉到它灼烧着他的皮肤。感觉水泡形成。他还在继续，因为火是他唯一的武器，只要他战斗，就有希望，还有希望。

他感觉到了，每一瞬间都感觉到了。他当然感觉得到。刮伤，划伤，肿块和瘀伤。轻微的伤，对爱德毫无形象。  
然后是右肩。一种奇怪的痛苦，熟悉却又与以往不同。艾德的机械臂出了问题。  
然后，就像发生了一场爆炸一样，就像天启一样。不是来自爱德，而是来自他身边，来自整个世界。一股震荡的冲击波把他炸飞到空中，使他耳聋，只剩下轻微的耳鸣。他重重地摔在地上，翻了个跟头，在瓦砾堆上停下来。但那没什么，没什么，因为——  
像是一把叉子、一把矛、一把匕首穿过他的右边的上臂，一路刺穿。他的手臂就像一只被压在玻璃下面的蝴蝶。他那毫无用处的眼睛感受着刺痛着；发出一声尖叫，他的喉咙就会有撕裂的危险。但当他用手摸自己的胳膊时，并没有鲜血喷涌，也没有新的阵痛。他是完整的。  
他是完整的，但爱德不是，罗伊除了加入为他呐喊的人之外，什么都做不了。

“这是钢之炼金术师最后一次人体炼成了。”爱德的声音在黑暗的虚空中传来，罗伊的心跳到了喉咙里，不，不要。  
然后是一声合掌，一道闪电噼啪声，一片寂静。

也许希望死亡是痛苦的是一种残忍的想法。  
但罗伊祈祷希望死亡是痛苦的、悲惨的、折磨人的，因为如果是这样，那就意味着爱德还活着。

将来|future  
在约定之日之后，爱德归还了银怀表，和阿尔冯斯一起回到了里塞布尔，罗伊根本不能责怪他。  
爱德加入军队并不是为了实现罗伊的抱负；他从未愿意成为罗伊宏伟计划中的一个棋子。他成为国家炼金术师只有一个目的：把他弟弟的身体找回来。甚至连他自己的胳膊和腿都没有考虑过。现在阿尔冯斯的灵魂又回到了他苍白虚弱的身体里，爱德没有理由再呆下去了。即使他保留了他的炼金术，他也不会留下来的。  
所以当他把他的银怀表重重地摔在罗伊的桌子上时，罗伊盯着它看了很久，抬起头的前一刻。他甚至没有试图反驳。“这是一种荣誉，钢，”他说，这是罕见的赞美，是他戴上的中立的面具。“如果你还想回来——”  
爱德哼了一声，“是啊，没错。”他冷笑道。“我受够了军队，你自己好好享受。阿尔和我要回家了。”  
罗伊看着他走了，他放手。

约定之日后，城市变得安静了许多。在没有卷入到屠杀整个国家的公民这样的图谋时，政治斗争也不再那么戏剧化了。  
爱德走了，疼痛也随着他的离开一起走远了。

罗伊留着爱德的银怀表，他没有随身带着，也没有使用过，甚至没有打开过。他把它放在床头柜的抽屉里，每隔一段时间就打开抽屉看看。它在看上去和他自己的国家炼金术师怀表没什么不同，也许稍微有点脏。但他有时凝视着它，只是为了铭记。

约定之日后，罗伊的团队仍然分散在各地。法尔曼再次被派到布利克斯；哈勃克继续进行着治疗。通过一些手段，罗伊设法让丽莎、布莱达和菲利留在中央服从他的指挥，但他的办公室也有了新成员，这些男男女女没有和他一起经历过炼狱，不会为他献上忠心。他们不了解这样的情感，也永远不会了解。  
也许说他不相信这些新人有些无情，但这是事实，他们无法取代他的团队，因为他们没有参与那些日子。他想念法尔曼百科全书般的头脑和过目不忘的记忆力，想念他严肃勤奋的天性。他想念哈勃克的在街头的风趣，他的调笑和诚实。他想念爱德的……  
他想念爱德。  
但爱德回到了他的家乡，回到了他的里塞布尔，一个宁静美丽的村庄，一个不需要他切割自己灵魂的归处。罗伊爬上床，不再感到可怕的痛苦的时候，都会觉得让爱德远离仍然危险的中央市街道，远离残酷、邪恶的中央司令部是值得的。  
他告诉自己，这些都是值得的，他几乎要说服自己了。

大约三个月后，罗伊的办公室收到一封信，是写给罗伊·马斯坦准将的。信封被军方审查人员撕开，但信里面没有被动过。只有一张纸和龙飞凤舞的字迹，也没有称谓。  
阿尔说我应该写一封信。里塞布尔很好。我从不觉得我是那种能忍受无所事事的人，但我很享受现在的生活。阿尔的情况慢慢好转了，体重增长了，但还是不能打架，其实是还走不稳当。但没关系，他有大把的时间。  
温莉正在升级我的机械臂，上次见面之后我长高了，所以我需要长一点的腿。对，我还在长高。我会在十月三号安装新的腿。我还需要锻炼我的胳膊。之后可能会去旅行，会有很长一段时间。  
向霍克艾中尉和其他人问好。记住我还欠你520先令。  
信的末尾没有署名，但这比收到爱德的伤势报告好得太多。  
罗伊把这封信看了一遍，又一遍。他把信放到桌子底下，“钢问大家好。”他总结。  
布莱达和菲利马上聚在一起叽叽喳喳，办公室里其他的人带着疑惑面面相觑。他们当然知道钢之炼金术师，但他们并不了解发生的一切。  
“爱德华怎么样？”丽莎问。  
“看上去过的很好。”罗伊声音很轻快，“这不是他会写很多的事情，你看过他的任务报告。”  
“我确实看过。”丽莎用一种再也不想看到爱德华任务报告的语气说。  
“他好像还不知道你被提拔了。”  
丽莎冷淡地瞪了他一眼。  
罗伊没有笑。他摩挲着信的边缘，再一次扫过这些字。我很享受现在的生活。他想知道爱德如何填补他突然空虚的日子。我长高了一点。他不知道爱德现在长高了多少。之后可能会去旅行。他想知道爱德的旅行是否会把他带回中央市。  
他读了一遍又一遍，但他没有意识到自己忽略了最重要的信息。  
10月3日早晨，天气晴朗。当罗伊走进办公室时，巴洛中士把他的日程表念给他听，这是她的新任务之一。她非常坚持按照时间表行事，这让丽莎（她不喜欢别人比她更能控制罗伊的时间）和罗伊（通常不喜欢被安排）都很恼火。“十点钟，会见古拉曼大总统，”巴洛中士大声念着。“11点，给阿姆斯特朗将军打电话。”罗伊抖了一下。“一点钟，与伊修瓦尔队伍会面。5点——”  
“文书工作。”丽莎恶狠狠地说，巴洛带着一副无可奈何的表情拿起笔去写日程。问题是罗伊的时间表是严格制定和严格执行的，所以这件事没有发生在他整个办公室的人面前，包括他不信任和不理解的六名下属，这只是纯粹的机会问题。  
10点，和古拉曼大总统会面。11点，给阿姆斯特朗将军打了电话，罗伊很害怕，这和他预想的一样糟糕。这之后，他给“凡妮莎”打了个电话，他办公室里的大多数人都没有意识到她只是一个代号。在奥利薇亚·阿姆斯特朗和法尔曼之间，罗伊觉得他对北方的情况有很好的了解。一旦完成，他就有足够的时间出去午餐，而不是去食堂或派人送食物进来。“我要出去吃午饭，”罗伊说着，从桌子后站起来。丽莎已经向他投来厌恶的眼神，于是他说:“上尉，你愿意和我一起去吗？”  
她仍然狐疑地看着他，但还是默许了。“当然，长官。”就像在得到了暗示，布莱达和菲利也站了起来，他们一起地离开了办公室。“准将，这是不是说您要请我们吃饭？”当他们走过大厅时，布莱达问道。“绝对不会，中尉，”罗伊回答，然后事情就发生了。  
一阵剧烈的疼痛，刺痛了他左腿的神经。痛苦的火焰在他大腿的上燃烧，他痛苦地叫了一声，咬紧了牙齿，下巴疼得厉害。他的膝盖不受控制地弯曲了，差点没站稳，径直撞到了墙上。他抓住自己的腿，手指抠进肉里，疼得要命，但罗伊知道，他知道这是什么。  
“准将？！”菲利吓了一跳。  
“是爱德华。”丽莎喃喃。  
罗伊强迫自己呼吸，尽管每动一下都十分痛苦。“他没事。”他咬牙说，声音抖得厉害。他一只手按在墙上，调整自己的方向，然后才勉强站了起来。  
“准将？”布莱达满是担忧。  
“没事，”罗伊简短地说，“我没关系。”他又深吸了一口气，把头发向后梳了梳，一点点捋直。疼痛现在减轻了，他试探地伸出腿，迈了一步。他很好。  
爱德华没事。  
“你确定吗？”丽莎问他。  
他不知道做出怎样的表情是恰当的，但他尽力了。“我不得不经历够多次这种事了，”他干巴巴地说。“我想我现在知道那是什么感觉了。”  
那是疼痛，可怕的疼痛。但如果这是爱德现在唯一经历的痛苦，罗伊会感激地接受它。

但直到现在他也不知道自己漏掉了什么。

那天晚上，他回到家，洗了个澡，吃了晚饭，喝了一小杯威士忌，然后拉开床头柜的抽屉。那里放着爱德的银怀表，旁边是艾德的信。罗伊用指尖轻抚着怀表，描摹着上面刻着的亚美斯特里斯龙。然后他拿起信，小心翼翼地从信封里抽出来，展开来，一行一行地看爱德潦草的笔迹。  
记住我还欠你520先士。罗伊反复看着这句话，他知道爱德在说什么，总有一天他要靠着这句话来支撑自己走下去。  
可能之后会去旅行。这句话让罗伊心烦意乱，爱德会去哪里？他会出国吗?他会回到中央市，哪怕只是一天？  
机械臂要更新了。罗伊认为这是有道理的；暂时放下他对爱德身高的嘲笑，他能想到，从机械手臂的生理负担和支持阿尔在门的那边的身体的精神负担中解脱出来，爱德会变得更强壮，所以他当然需要新的机械臂了。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是他知道这一次不是因为战斗损坏了机械臂，而是因为成长。  
然后罗伊停了下来，在心里回想。  
我会在十月三号安装新的腿。  
罗伊瞪大了眼。  
十月三号。  
就是今天。  
爱德给他写信就够古怪的了，为什么爱德还要告诉他换机械臂的时间？  
为什么爱德觉得他需要提前知道准确的日期。  
罗伊定定地看着信。

这些信断断续续地寄来。有时它们潦草地写在随便一张纸上，还有毛躁的手撕边缘。有时他们在纸空白处画上炼成阵，那是罗伊画不出来的漂亮线条，其中一些他甚至都看不懂。它们都装在写好地址的信封里，没有任何机芯人的痕迹。  
每收到一封新信，罗伊都会仔仔细细地读一遍，也许这种小心翼翼的态度会让写信的人感到冒犯，然后把它和其他信一起放在床头柜里。

新的右腿很好用，温莉在拉修巴雷学到了不少。我的意思是她的技术一直很好，只是这次的新腿格外的好。  
阿尔还在锻炼，现在我们确定他的消化系统能消化了，就给他吃各种东西。不过在里塞布尔很难买到好吃的克里特岛食物。  
一个伊修瓦尔家庭最近搬到了镇上。父母一开始很怕我，但现在不了。还有一个可爱的孩子，我把我以前的炼金术书给了她。家长们一开始也很害怕。比拿可婆婆几天前请他们来吃晚饭。这就是很好的开始，你为之奋斗的未来。

阿尔要变回原来的样子了。或者，你知道的。他的炼金术学得越来越好了，这个混蛋。而我却被困在这里徒手修补栅栏。  
他一直嚷嚷着要去旅行。我们到过东部，见过一次泉老师，但他还没准备好做其他的事。没有炼金术，他是不可能在肉搏中打败我的。他战斗力一直很强，但我只需要让我的手臂恢复正常，他得让全身都动起来。  
报纸上说哈库罗一直在给你难堪，他干什么了？

很难想象已经两年了，感觉没有这么久，可能里塞布尔的时间不一样吧，谁知道呢。  
阿尔想要去新国，说是为了炼丹术，可我觉得他就是想见老朋友们了，他在那里顺便学学炼丹术再好不过了。说我不想念炼金术是假的，但你也知道，那东西烂透了，希望炼丹术更加干净一些吧。  
我觉得他准备好去旅行了，他永远也不会像在盔甲里那样刀枪不入，但他强到足够保护自己了。我提出和他一起去新国，但他说我应该去干一些别的。我想我会去某些地方，里塞布尔很好，但我已经很久没有做过乡村男孩了。  
我有刻着你名字的520先士，为什么还你钱要花这么久。

阿尔出发去新国了，很难做到我在后面看着他远去，但这正是我们长久以来的目标——让他可以掌握自己的人生。  
又要换一个新的机械腿了，这一个也是因为长高所以不能用了。会在五月一日进行。  
我想我也要出发了。

如果有人问爱德会去哪，罗伊只能耸耸肩说自己也不知道。  
事实上，他知道他已经两年一个月又七天没有见过爱德了。

他到来的唯一通知是一阵突然的、震惊的沉默。  
那是一种只有在哈库罗这样的混蛋到来的时候才会出现的沉默，还有一个特别令人难忘的时刻，那就是冰雪女王访问中央市时了受到类似的接待。但这一次，没有预告，也没有警惕，就足以让罗伊汗毛竖起来。  
这时，椅子划过地板传来刺耳的声音，丽莎大声叫道：“爱德华！”  
罗伊的头猛地抬起，眼睛睁大，那里，站在门口的那个人，就是爱德。爱德。  
他仍然很矮，但现在明显地高了一些。他看上去瘦了，肩膀没那么宽，他下颌的轮廓变得锋利了。他穿着一件常见的、不起眼的棕色外套。左手插进口袋，右手撑在门框上。他的右手，他的手，他的血肉和骨头。现在他的头发更长了，脑后有一条长长的马尾。但他的眼睛没有变，有着耀眼的金色光芒。  
“嗨。”爱德向他说，就像没有这两年的分别一样。  
（其实是两年一个月又七天。）  
罗伊盯着他。爱德直直地和他对视着，罗伊控制住了自己，但为时已晚。“钢，”他说，平静地站在他的办公椅上。他很明显地上下打量了一下，然后说：“你在信里说你长高了，我从来没想过你会说谎。”  
爱德没有像往常那样爆发出谩骂，只是露出了他的牙齿，几乎可以说是咧着嘴笑。“你有时候真是个混蛋，将军。”他说。  
可怜的巴洛看起来要晕倒了。  
“你过得怎么样呀？”哈勃克问。  
“阿尔冯斯还好吗？”丽莎问。  
“你会在中央市呆多久？”菲利问。  
“你们要让他在门口站多久。”布莱达大声说。  
“我们改天再聊怎么样，”罗伊插嘴说。这不是一个问句。“也许你忘了，钢，但你闯进过这间办公室，而我们其他人还在这里工作。”  
丽莎看了他一眼，哈勃克和布莱达也这么做了。甚至菲利也在用近乎不赞成的眼神看着他。好在法尔曼不在，不然他的审视眼光足以让整个场景更壮观。  
但爱德只是耸耸肩，“也许你可以把这话说给那些让我进来的人，”他带着咄咄逼人的愉悦说道。他从门口走了进来，走到巴洛的办公桌前。“把将军的地址给我，我就不打扰你了。”他说，也许他是想表示友好，或者是调情，但听起来只是威胁。  
巴洛困惑地、略带恐惧地看了罗伊一眼。罗伊叹了口气，同情起她来。“就给他我的地址吧。”他说，然后他的眼睛再次看向爱德。“可是你为什么要知道我住在哪呢？”  
“嗯，我不能再呆在军队宿舍了，而且我不能在没有事先通知格蕾西亚的情况下闯进她的房间，”爱德回答说。“你也不能让人民的炼金术师去住旅馆，是吗？”  
罗伊叹了口气，一只手捂着脸。当他再次抬头看时，他愣住了。  
艾德露出得意的笑容，但他的眼底没有笑容。他用一种意味不明的神情盯着罗伊，而罗伊，罗伊一直无法抗拒那双眼睛里的火焰。

罗伊回到家时，爱德正坐在门口的台阶上等待着。他的金发在黄昏中发出朦胧的光。  
钢。  
爱德抬起头来。奇怪的是，罗伊看不懂他的表情。“你也许不该那么叫我，”他说。“我不再是一个炼金术师了。”  
罗伊走过来，从口袋里掏出他的钥匙。“爱德华，”他说，发出了友好的信号。“你不必在外面等。”  
爱德哼了一声。“我不再是一个炼金术士了，”他重复道。“我再也不能拍拍手就把门打开了。  
罗伊用老办法打开了门。“我认为与其说你把门打开，不如说你把它们弄坏了。或者凭空创造出来的。”  
他希望听到一些冷嘲热讽——我不是凭空创造出来的，我是用墙创造出来的，你没听说过质等价交换吗？但爱德沉默了。罗伊默默地叹了口气，推开了门。“进来吧。”他说。  
爱德大步走进房子，扫视了一下四周。罗伊关上了门，又把门锁上了。“别客气，”他一边挂外套，一边对爱德说。“喝点什么？我想我睡前要来杯酒。”他转身走进厨房。  
停顿了一下，爱德跟着他进去了，“现在喝酒是不是有点早。”他抬起眼眉。  
“有些人喜欢早睡。”罗伊比他想象中自如的多，他从橱柜上拿出一瓶酒，“白兰地？”  
爱德没有回答。相反，他环视了一下厨房和与之相连的餐厅，仿佛在勘察他周围的环境。“不错的地方。”他几乎是不情愿地说。  
那并不是一个好地方，罗伊的薪水足以买得起更好的楼房。但在他的队伍里，并不是每个人的薪水都比他高，罗伊更喜欢走的近一些。“谢谢，”他还是说。“升职也有一些好处。”他从橱里取出一瓶白兰地，给自己倒了一大杯，他现在很需要它。“你真的不想来一杯吗？”  
爱德瞪了他一眼，他认为这是礼貌的拒绝。他把酒瓶收起来，拿起白兰地，晃了晃，喝了一小口。这并没有使他的神经安定下来。“那么，钢，”他说，“如果你要留在这里——”  
“这不是我留在这里的原因。”爱德打断他。  
罗伊停下了，把他的杯子放在工作台上，缓缓转过去，面向爱德。  
爱德注视着他，双手环抱，眯起眼睛，抬起下巴。“你知道我为什么来这里，准将。”  
罗伊看着他，有些目眩，心脏的频率有些奇怪。这似乎不是他自己家的厨房，也不是爱德站在这里说话，这不像现实。  
“如果你在这里的原因和我想的一样，”罗伊轻轻地说，“你可能应该叫我‘准将’之外别的什么。”  
爱德的脸扭曲了一下，然后恢复了镇定。  
这就是罗伊想要的证据。  
但话又说回来，他早就知道了，有了证据也不能改变什么。他知道，但已经太迟了。  
“你已经知道了，”罗伊小声说。他沉重地靠在厨房柜台上，盯着地板光滑的石头。“你怎么知道的？”  
“我不是个傻子，”爱德咬牙说，“我能感觉得到好吗？你在和拉斯特战斗时，阿尔告诉我你被刺穿了，然后你自己烧了伤口。我感觉到了，你这个混蛋。你觉得我不知道发生了什么吗？我甚至都不需要阿尔告诉我，没有什么人会受这样的伤然后用火烧它，就在短短三分钟之内。”他停顿了，终于移开了眼睛，目光锁定在地板上。“只有一个人会在烧伤口之前划破手背。”  
罗伊闭上眼睛，突然间，他觉得世界的重量使他疲惫不堪。爱德早就知道，一直以来，爱德都知道。  
“你为什么不说？”罗伊问。  
“因为我在和人造人战斗，还要找回我弟弟的身体。”爱德生硬地说，“那你呢，为什么什么也不告诉我？”  
“因为你只有十二岁，”罗伊回答，“而且我在忙着成为大总统，也在忙着和人造人战斗。”  
火气消了一点，爱德叹了口气。“好吧，扯平了。”他同意道，“可是——”说到这里，他停了下来，好像拿不准似的。  
罗伊转过身去了一小下，他用一只不发抖的手拿起酒杯，喝了一小口给自己增加底爱，然后盯着它看，这样他就不用去看爱德了。“时机和地点都不合适。”他终于说，声音很柔和。“那时不行，以后也不行。你当时只是个孩子，拼命想要对抗整个世界。然后，在那之后，你必须和阿尔在一起。阿尔需要你，你也需要和他在一起。你们俩都需要一段时间来掌控自己的生活。”他慢慢地呼气，放下白兰地，抓住柜台的边缘。“我知道最好不要试图控制你，”他坦白，“虽然你在我的指挥下，我会更清楚你的一举一动。我承认，我利用你来实现我的野心。但我给了你最大的自由。我决定，一旦你完成了任务、一旦你完成了你的目标，找回了阿尔冯斯的身体，我决定，当那一天到来的时候，我会放你离开。”  
爱德的眼睛瞪大了，“放我离开？”  
“让你去过你的人生。”罗伊强迫自己看着爱德的眼睛，“我告诉过你，你需要自己掌控自己的生活。”他深深地呼吸，迟钝地发现自己的手握成了拳头。“我是一个军人，钢。我的职责是保护我下位的人，我让你听我的命令，是因为这是我想到的保护你的最好方法。”他闭上眼睛，“我承诺过要保护你，但你不应该知道这些。”  
“说这些太晚了。”爱德像是在自言自语。  
“我知道。”罗伊发自内心回答。  
房间又安静下来了，空气沉闷得不再流动。爱德吞咽了一下，用手搓着大腿，这是一种表示紧张的姿势。爱德华·艾尔利克会紧张吗？这个想法本身就是可笑的。但爱德却站在他面前，焦躁不安，目光斜向一边。  
“马斯坦，”爱德终于开口，“你爱我吗？”  
这个问题就像一记机械臂的猛击。罗伊盯着他，耳朵嗡嗡作响，脑子里一片空白。“钢，”他怔怔地说，但不应该这么说，那是错的。“爱德华，”他说。“爱德。”然后他停顿了一下，“我，”他说，他又犹豫了，他该怎么说？他认为他是能言善辩的，但对这个问题他没有答案，什么也说不出来。  
“回答我的问题，马斯坦。”其他人可能不会注意到他声音里的颤抖，但罗伊可不是其他人。“我知道你为了保护我所做的所有事情，我是你的“人民”中的一员，你要保护比你下一级的人，我都懂。但这——”他指着他们之间的距离，指着他们之间多年的地狱般的痛苦，“这是另一回事，对吗？”他深吸了一口气。“告诉我实话。你爱我吗？”  
罗伊不知所措，“我，”他无力地说，他无法抵抗，他只能屈服了，“这么多年，我一直努力试着不要爱上你。”  
爱德的眼睛里闪着一种奇怪的光芒，像火焰，像生命。他扬起下巴，像是向他宣告，像是一种挑战。“很好，”他说，“我也是，也许我们都可以放弃尝试了。”  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 渣翻见谅


End file.
